Stuck in Halloweentown
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Draco and Blaise plan a trip for halloween... enjoy


**Title: **Stuck in Halloweentown

**Author: **Voldyismyfather

**Rating: **K

**Category: **Best Slytherin Cross-Over fic

**This One-Shot was created for the Harry Potter Cross-Over Halloween, to view other entries go to, www (dot) HarryPotterAwards (dot) blogspot (dot) com, or at forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / forum / Harry _ Potter _ Awards / 64689, and complies to the rules stated there.**

Draco and Blaise were sat in the common room discussing their plans for Halloween. As seventh years they were allowed to leave Hogwarts on Halloween and spend the day as they wish as long as they made it back before midnight.

"We could go to Halloweentown," Draco suggested, "I haven't been there in years."

"We could," Blaise replied, "But last time we went we got in so much trouble with our fathers."

"Well we're adults now," Draco reminded his friend, "They can't tell us off anymore."

"Suppose," Blaise sighed.

"So a week today," Draco smirked, "We get up early and apparated to Halloweentown."

"Yep," Blaise sighed again, he knew something was going to go wrong, something always did if he and Draco planned something.

"You could sound more excited," Draco laughed at his friend, "There is no better place to go on Halloween than Halloweentown."

"You're right there mate," Blaise said relaxing a little.

"Theres ghosts, goblins, vampires, Frankenstein, pirate, werewolves, two-headed men," Draco listed off all the creatures they saw previously.

**A WEEK LATER: HALLOWEEN**

"Oi Blaise," Draco shook his friend awake.

"Whaat," a sleepy Blaise replied.

"Its Halloween," Draco smirked, "Which means..."

There was a second of silence before Draco shouted, "HALLOWEENTOWN!"

Blaise leapt out of bed.

"Draco," Blaise scolded, "How many times have I told you, don't shout when I'm half asleep?"

"I've lost count," Draco smirked.

Blaise just glared at him.

"Well come on get read," Draco laughed, "The sooner we get there the better."

"Alright, alright," Blaise sighed, "I'm coming."

Half an hour later Draco and Blaise made their way out of Hogwarts and out of the apparition wards. Draco calls for the Knight Bus.

As it pulls up the conductor Stan Shunpike appears, "Morning lads, where you off to today?"

"Halloweentown," Draco smiles.

"That will be 1 galleon and seven sickles," Stan says letting the boys on board.

Draco and Blaise climb on board.

"Take her away Ernie," Stan yells.

The Knight Bus speeds off, throwing the boys about as she goes.

"Draco," Blaise hisses, "You could have thought of better transport."

"The only way to get there is by magic bus," Draco replied turning green, "And the Knight Bus is the only magic bus that's around here."

Blaise was silent.

Suddenly the bus stopped crashing Draco and Blaise into the front windscreen.

"Here's your stop lads," Stan said, "Halloween Town."

"Thanks," Draco muttered.

"Don't forget, you need to leave before midnight otherwise you could be stuck there till next year," Stan shouted.

"Yeah we know," Draco shouted.

Draco checked his watch, "Half Nine."

"So we've got what fourteen and a half hours," Blaise replied.

"Yeah," Draco smirked.

A cab pulled over where Draco and Blaise were sat.

"Do you two want a ride anywhere?" the skeleton behind the wheel asked.

"Sure, can you take us to the theatre please," Draco asked.

"The theatre huh," The skeleton laughed, "You two on a date?"

Draco look horrified, "No!"

"Whoa, calm down sir," The skeleton replied, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"What's your name?" Blaise asked.

"Benny," the skeleton replied.

"Hey Benny, I'm Blaise," Blaise said, "The guy next to me is Draco."

"Nice to meet you," Benny replied, "Here we are, Halloweentown Theatre."

"Thanks," Blaise replied climbing out of the cab.

"So what do you want to see?" Draco asked Blaise.

"It's a tossup between Evil Dead 2 or Zombie Island," Blaise replied.

"Evil Dead 2 it is," Draco said, "I can't stand Zombie Island."

"Let's go," Blaise smirked at his friend.

**Two hours later**

"That was a good film," Draco smirked.

"But not the best," Blaise replied, "What is the time now?"

"About quarter to twelve," Draco sighed, "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure there's an ice cream place round here somewhere" Blaise replied.

"Well come on, it can't be that far," Draco headed off in the direction away from the centre of the town.

"Draco mate," Blaise called, "I think you're going the wrong way."

But Draco didn't hear him, so Blaise ran after him.

Blaise slowed down as he caught up with Draco.

"Told you it was around here," Draco smirked pointing to the ice cream place a few meters away.

"Don't know why I ever doubted you," Blaise laughed.

They entered the ice cream place and walked out a few minutes later with a cone with at least four scoops each.

"So where to next?" Blaise asked.

"We've done the theatre, got some ice cream, how about we go and see who we can find?" Draco grinned.

"Like Frankenstein and the vampires," Blaise asked.

"Yeah them," Draco replied with a smirk.

They walked back up the hill they had come down from the theatre till they reached the square.

"Look there seems to be some fair," Draco said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go take a look," Blaise grinned.

They were greeted at the gate by a two headed man.

"It is a dollar for entry," the left head said, "and four dollars for 50 tickets for rides," the right head added.

"We haven't got dollars but we've got galleons," Draco sighed.

"Well in that case it is thirteen sickles and," the left head began "three galleons and four sickles please," the right head finished.

Blaise and Draco handed over their money and went inside.

The time ticked by.

The sky darkened but it went unnoticed by Draco and Blaise who were busy chatting up two female vampires.

A werewolf howling in the distance brought Draco and Blaise back to their senses.

"Draco," Blaise said suddenly, "What's the time?"

Draco looked at his watch, "Fuck."

"Draco mate your scaring me, what is the time?"

"Blaise," Draco said slowly its twenty five past twelve at night."

"WHAT!" Blaise shouted, "Omg I knew coming here was a bad idea, now we're stuck here for a year."

"Blaise calm down," Draco pleaded his best friend.

"How can I calm down," Blaise hissed, "This is worse than the time we came here when we were ten!"

"I will find a way out of here," Draco whispered.

"Really, cause I don't think your money will get us out of this situation," Blaise hissed.

Suddenly a voice boomed out, "The portal between Halloweentown and the Mortal World will be closing in half an hour I suggest those of you who wish to leave do so as soon as possible, Happy Halloween."

"We're not stuck," Blaise sighed, "Draco mate I am going to kill you when we get back to Hogwarts."

**So what do you think? **


End file.
